Beyond Him
by Sakeryu
Summary: Successfully completing her mission, Sakura returns to Konoha, but his eyes haunt her every breath. Sequel to Touching Her.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.:** This is the sequel to Touching Her. By all means, you may start reading this without having read it, but it is highly recommended. That way you have some insight as to what's happening. This story will not be all joy and dandelions. It's a very different aspect compared to Touching Her's comical and racy string along. This first chapter will be the only chapter with song lyrics. It's to set the mood and the pace of the story. Also, this is rated M for a distinct reason. If at any point you cannot handle it, go ahead and take a breather. This is not meant to be taken as Touching Her was. By the way, this should remind you of a specific scene from a specific chapter hint, (Touching Her, chapter nine, people! Sakura's P.O.V.!) hint.

Naruto is not my property at all.

The lyrics of Sleep belong to Poets of the Fall.

**Beyond Him**

**Chapter One**

**

* * *

**

_Hear your heartbeat  
Beat a frantic pace  
And it's not even seven AM_

His lips crashed down upon hers like the roaring sea. Tidal waves of pleasure coursed through her veins. She molded her body as close to his rock, solid, _warm_ one. Her hands clenched around the tight, thick muscles of his biceps and she felt her body go aflame as he pushed her back into the mattress with lust filled orbs that had he body clenching and writhing for more.

_You're feeling the rush  
of anguish settling  
You cannot help showing them in. _

Her body ached when his hands stroked up and down her sides, brushing her breasts with subtle, yet bold fingers. Her heartbeat leaped in bounds and she could no longer keep the coo from slipping past her parted, panting lips into the ear of her captor as his head dipped down in the crook of her neck, his teeth nipping her skin.

_Hurry up then  
Or you'll fall behind and  
They will take control of you _

He drew back from her and she frowned from the sudden loss of her blazing heat. She watched impatiently as he unclothed himself in a rush. She squirmed as his gaze fell upon her mostly naked form with a cautious, calculating gleam. Pushing herself up to study the fine specimen of a man he was, she drank in the dips and curves of him from his muscular calves to his large, engorged manhood that caused her heart to jump as the muscles of her vagina clenched to the tough build of his obliques to the strong structure of his shoulders, and finally to the chiseled face with penetrating eyes.

"Oh, big boy."

_And you need to heal  
The hurt behind your eyes  
Fickle words crowding your mind _

She had barely enough time to blink before he upon her like a cat on its mouse. His hands caressed every ounce of warmed skin she possessed, her eyes closed delightfully as he sucked on the skin of her tender breast, and she grew anxious as his member teased the folds of her wet labia. As he ravished her body with agonizing pleasure, she let ever slip of noise escape her for he drove the sanity out of her and replaced it with a fiery vixen. She groaned painfully loud as his hands encased her petite hips and his groin rubbed flesh against her core.

She dug her nails as hard as she could into his biceps as she grasped for anything solid to drag her back from the unearthly sensation raging havoc upon her overheated tissue. She wanted to whimper as he paused, perhaps too mesmerized by the warmth delving from her, as his head dropped down to her pert breasts. Her mind and body screamed devilishly as he plunged into her. Her muscles clamped tightly around the large member and she groaned and paused to allow herself to get accustomed to his delightful intrusion, having stretched so suddenly to fit him.

_So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning _

Scantly, her brain registered him pulling out of her before she could catch her breath as he drove himself harshly back into her. He continued from there. She was too far in. The tidal waves coursing through her became raging storms. Her mouth dropped open to allow the flow of desperation ring true to how she felt. She draped her legs tightly around his hips attempting to latch onto any chance of releasing the ache between her thighs.

_Try as you might  
You try to give it up  
Seems to be holding on fast _

Smacking roughly against him, she tried to draw as much of him as hard and fast as he would let her. His pace quickened to accommodate her rapidly growing fire in the pit of her belly. She let the storm tearing her apart slam hard into her. Crying out, she held onto him as her body clenched and unclenched harshly. He pressed hard into her and she felt his sudden explosion in her as her body drained him of all he had to offer her. He panted harshly against her shoulder and he dropped his weight to the side before rolling off her completely.

_It's hand in your hand  
A shadow over your  
A beggar for soul in your face  
_

She watched him through heavy falling lids as he glanced at her with a cheeky grin before he lazily drew his clothes on. He rolled away from he and she watched the rise and fall of his chest with renowned interest. Reaching down herself, she bid all logical thought gone before dressing with a new fevered fire. She stood hurriedly and studied his form with caution before stepping lightly, quickly to the cell door. She paused as it creaked and she turned expectantly at him.

_Still it don't matter  
If you won't listen  
If you won't let them follow you_

He watched he and she flinched away terror wrenching her heart as he smiled at her. She felt her heart stop as he waved her off.

"Go quick, before I change my mind."

_You just need to heal  
Make good all your lies  
Move on and don't look behind_

Her heart thundered against her ribs in a show of adrenaline. Her instincts kicked in full drive as she pressed her tired, aching body forward. She pressed herself to draw each leg in front of the other as she recalled every step he had taken. She paused only briefly as she stepped up the familiar steps from where he once brought her. The heat of the upper world encased her shivering fingers.

_Day after day  
Fickle visions  
Messing with your head  
Fickle, vicious  
Sleeping in your bed  
Messing with your head  
Fickle visions  
Fickle, vicious _

Sakura's eyes shot open. She breathed in the stale air. Sweat dripped from her brow and her heart nearly stopped as she stared at the white ceiling of her apartment. His scent still ruffled through her nose. Her body still memorized every sensation of his upon hers. Her ears still could hear his demanding tone. Her eyes could still see his penetrating gaze.

But worst of all, his memory still remained with her.

_So  
Sleep, sugar, let your dreams flood in,  
Like waves of sweet fire, you're safe within  
Sleep, sweetie, let your floods come rushing in,  
And carry you over to a new morning _


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.**: Loathe, lust, and longing are the three L's I've endorsed. If you can feel these three L's, then you know the purpose and the secret behind Beyond Him. May you loathe her character, fight her lust, and long for a happy ending to life with her.

Happy reading.

**Beyond Him**

Chapter Two

Sakura stared out the window watching as the snow fell silently. Sakura supposed the beauty of it, so distant in comparison to the warmth of the water cascading down her body, was that it was a foretelling. A bitter chuckle rose in her chest. She turned her head away from the sight and twisted the knob of the shower off. She squeezed the access water from her hair, and stepped from the stall. Sakura dragged the towel off of the counter and ran it over her skin.

She lifted her head and stared mercilessly into the mirror. Dropping the towel, she ran her nimble fingers over the flesh of her chest. Oh yes, she thought, what a wonderful workout she had yesterday. The tissue of her pectoralis major swelled causing her breasts to seem fuller. She raised her arms and stretched them far above her head. Her triceps brachii strained beneath her skin. She smiled to her reflection. What a wonderful workout indeed.

Then she moved on. Sakura pulled her now long hair to the side and tied it with a green ribbon. She reached the door and took the long black dress hanging there down. She easily slipped into it. She tied the straps behind her neck and straightened the material down the front. She moved back to the mirror on the wall. She faced the shower stall and turned her head to glance over her shoulder into her reflection again. Her hands skimmed down her side to lay over her lumbar. Her backside laid exposed to the air. Her eyes followed her spine down to her latimuss dorsi. What a fine muscle, she thought, the better to seduce you with.

She escaped the bathroom with her chest filling with pride. She was always one to take on the duties most kunoichi dared to pass by. She bent at the door of the hotel room to slip on her little black heels. Sakura thought briefly what a wonderful day to work on. She came back up and grabbed the fur jacket off the chair beside the door. She draped the warmth around her shoulders and touched her breasts.

"What a wonderful woman I've become."

And what a wonderful woman she did become.

Her beloved Hokage gave her everything she had once dreamed of. First was a job offering to have her own genin team, but she didn't want a group of children pretending to be adults flooding her free time. If her team couldn't last, what made me think her new one would? Second was a job offering to run the hospital, but she didn't her life to turn to her mentor's. The idea of being swamped by paperwork and becoming an alocholic wasn't becoming for a woman with her stature. Third was a job offering as ANBU, but she didn't want that anymore. She wanted the fame of having face in the Bingo Book. Pride filled her every time her stats needed to be updated.

Sakura made her way down the cold street. Merchants and sleazy men hooted and hollered at her, but she paid no heed. The snow drifted to the left, a foretelling of where to turn. She shifted and turned down the dark alleyway. There, at the end, stood a dark man awaiting. She approached him, a seductive grin pressing her mouth upwards. Her emerald eyes gleamed. She waved her hand dismissively in the air toward him, and he grunted.

Said man glanced at her before opening a side door. She entered, the smell of burnt flesh and cigars filtering her senses. She inhaled deeply before sighing dramatically.

"Where's Yusuke? Didn't I tell him to air the place out? Cops will surely find our joint if he doesn't do it soon!" she whined.

She darted her eyes to the husky man as he grunted and stepped back out into the cold. She smiled a bitter smile. Cold metal would be awaiting him for sure. She twisted her head and her smile to the scene before.

"Yusuke, what a wonderful job you've done! Someone's looking for a treat!" She shouted startling many of the men and boys before her.

She raised her arms and clapped delightfully. Mere boys sat in front of her chained, dirty, and starving. All of which were ranging from 6 to men late in their thirties. She chuckled at the fear dwindling in their eyes, the shivering in the arms, and the wounds adorning their bodies.

"Darling, all I do is for you."

Sakura followed the sound to her left, and watched as her _beloved _Yusuke stepped forth from the shadows. In his hand was a tell all manual she's become used to seeing. She reached her hands out- one to take the manual, the other to offer to this desirable man with endless pits for eyes. He took her hand, kissed it lightly, before settling it on her arm.

"Darling, we have quite the selection for you today. Hopefully you'll save some of your hunger for me." He said, his voice dropping octaves as he guided them to the row of slaves.

Sakura cooed, "I do owe you. That boy you gave me last time just my sexual hype."

Yusuke grinned a grin she knew would suffice in rough sex and dangerous games. She felt her skin crawl with excitement. She opened the manual and glance down at the pages of naked flesh. Her eyes scanned diligently over the many fleshes before landing on one she likes.

"Tell me how much for this one. This supposed farm boy with the tattoos who like..peaches." She read. Her interest hiked as Yusuke glanced at the page before bringing her further down the line.

"Number 26, stand!" Yusuke grasped the chain of said boy and dragged him out of line. He kicked the boy, no more than 16, who grunted and cried. "He's a hefty price, madame. He has a good body and quite the strength to please you. 20,000 yen, but for you 10,000. Only if you share your goods, darling." His dark soulless eyes stared shamelessly down upon her sleek form. She relished it.

Sakura smiled and chuckled delightfully. She brought her hand to cover the lower portion of her face. "As always, darling. Prepare him for me. Let us go to the back. I can't stand the smell in here."

She smiled a familiar smile of lust, her eyes burning for seeming only him. He fell for her, and practically dragged her to the back. They walked a familiar walk of dead men in chains, down the stairs in the back into a cellar with children of women, passed them into a small room.

He slammed the door behind them and wasted no time depositing her closer to the middle of the room. He pushed her onto the bed and ravished her neck with nips and licks. She faked a moan, one she knew would push him further down against her body. She ran her hands up his spine and grabbed his hair. She fitted one hand around the back of his neck and drew his ear to her lips. She licked and sucked on his lobe before feeling a fire burn in her belly.

"Yusuke," she called softly, "Yusuke, I want to tell you something important."

He moaned out.

"Yusuke," her tone dropped and her hands tightened around him, "Your trade is over."

He stopped and began to push against her. She pulled him tighter to him. She moaned into his ear as he began to panic. Her eyes gleamed and a smile pulled at her lips. He started to scream angrily, and his hands fought to get a grip on her.

"May Hell keep you warm."

Her hand around his neck tightened and his cervical vertebrae crunched and cracked beneath her. The sound resounded in the small room. Yusuke's choked sounds died quickly in the sound of her laughter. The door burst open and her laugh quieted down into chuckles.

"Temari, let this place leak into the papers. Let it be known." Sakura cooed, pushing the corpse from her. "Let it be known that the Sex Trade has been unfolded."

Temari stood, her fan pressed to her back. A sneer covered her pretty face. "What should the story be?"

"Do as Tsunade said. We would be foolish to not let it be known that this is where the missing children have gone. Have Kankuro send in a team as a raid on 'weapon charges' in a neutral land." Sakura's lips lifted upward, her emerald eyes gleaming next to the blood of a dead man. "What a wonderful day indeed."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.:** As the work and school days drag on, I hope to accomplish much more than before. Work and school has kept me away, but I can't stray. Not when you need something to read! Haha, I hope you enjoy a twist of words, cheer (or cheerless) moments with me as this gets a roll on!

Happy reading!

**Beyond Him**

Chapter Three

Sakura once thought she was hopeless when that prissy, delusional brat left her on the bench all those years ago.

That wasn't close to how she felt now.

A burning itch between her legs had her rubbing her thigh, _oh so delightfully_ together. She tried to ignore the feeling, but her mind couldn't overcome the power of her body's calling.

An ungrateful moan escaped her lips as she twisted and turned beneath the satin sheets of her bed. She was hopeless. She caved to the burning desire, and her hand snaked under the covers, past the drawstrings of her pajama bottoms to the sensational mound of flesh. She rubbed herself to the thoughts of the musculature hunk running his unforgiving calloused hands over her. She could practically feel his alcohol smelling breath filtering into her nostrils. The groan he made as he rammed his cock into her rang in her ears, and her breath caught.

Sakura drew herself closer and closer. Memories searing in her mind broke her free of that damn itch. Her fingers pressed hard into her. She came undone as she remembered the hot, thick liquid filling her.

As her high came down, Sakura grimaced. She ripped her hand from her pants and flung the covers from her. She stormed from her bedroom, a fury of screams leaving in her wake. She pushed open the door of her bathroom and tore the clothes off her body. Her hands nearly broke the knob of the shower, as she twisted the knob to scalding hot. Careless in her anger, she stepped into the tub and hissed. Sakura screamed viciously as the same memories of that fucking bluegill beast ran through her head.

She scrubbed her skin harshly, and she felt the growl rumble in her chest. She flung her fist into the tiles of her bathroom wall, and slammed the knob to shut off the water. Anger filtered out of her as the last scalding drops burned down her legs. Her anger drained from her finally as the cool air pulled shivers up her spine.

Leaning back, a groan and a sigh left her pink lips. She was used to this routine by now. Every morning she woke with an irrefutable itch that would not leave her until it was satisfied. Every day anger and irritability like that of a caged lioness roared through her veins. Every night she would succumb to vivid dreams of a beast of carnal desires plaguing her.

Huh. If only she could eat him up like the fucking fried fish she wanted him to be. But that was a bad pun to think of, she thought, as all she could really think of was tasting him.

There was her anger again. And that's all she had to push her through the start of her day. She sincerely felt bad for her neighbors suddenly.

Sakura wasn't sure how to get back into a normal routine of life. She imagined how Naruto did it, but ramen wasn't as good she thought it would be after three days. She thought how Ino would, but she didn't have the patience nor the self confidence anymore to strut her stuff like she was on a catwalk. Sakura even tried doing it the good old Hyuuga fashioned way, yet then again meditating when you have a soaking wet pussy was too hard of a task to ignore.

So Sakura did the best thing there was to do. Take after her mentor.

In the far cabinet of her small kitchen, were several bottles of sake. Sake that pushed her through the long strenuous days of damaged goods, bad memories, and irritating paperwork. She now knew exactly how Tsunade felt.

Sake was her only answer.

Once she was deemed good enough to work again, courtesy of Ibiki himself, Tsunade put her straight to desk duty. Despite the work load, the lazy bitch conveniently was never around, Sakura found a drinking partner in her. Often after work and even spontaneously through the day, she would find herself downing a few bottles with her former teacher. It wasn't something she was too fond of. Sake is quite bitter, Sakura thought, but the quiet, somber mood evened the playing field of her frazzled life.

What an interesting time that was, Sakura laughed briefly to herself. Oh, but how much more interesting life became as the time wore on. So much to do and so little time now.

She stepped away from the kitchen, praying to Kami to let this morning be thrilling as the last. She walked lazily to the door of her apartment before opening it to the warm air of Konoha. She looked about before glancing at her feet. There was the daily paper. A grin pulled her lips upward.

"Sex Trade Busted Open: Konoha's Children Return Home."

Sakura bent at the waist and picked up the newspaper before turning back inside. She knew her work was good, she knew her work would make headlines, but to read it for herself in the comfort of her own home was a delighting experience. The article was quite short, but one she knew Temari did a fabulous job on. She did everything that was agreed on. Infiltrate, destroy, leak, and blame. Kankuro even had his own statement.

"Upon further investigation to what started as a raid on weapons became a sex trade opener. Many of the missing men, women and children from across the lands have been found here. Arrests were made upon finding documentation of those buying into an illegal act. Several bodies also have been found. This investigation shall continue as we try our best to keep our people safe."

Sakura laughed briefly. Her work was fabulous indeed. Sakura felt her chest pry open overwhelming pride as she glanced at the photograph taken on the cover of the newspaper. There was her handy work. Dark pools of blood and a twisted neck seemingly gleamed back at her. Oh yes, the sight of her handy work was _quite_ enthralling.

A dark chuckle rose in her throat again, but it simmered down as an unknown chakra signature entered her field of range. Her body tightened naturally and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Come out, shinobi, or your throat is mine."

The chakra signature flared momentarily, and she pointed her body in their direction. With a 'pop' and a puff of smoke, a darkly dressed man with a mask of a boar appeared before her. She quickly deemed him no threat, but rather a nuisance, as he stood precariously on her porch.

"Speak."

She watched the man shuffle awkwardly, perhaps new to his position in ANBU, and she glared harder. What a waste of time.

"Haruno-sama, the Hokage requests your presence immediately." He choked out.

How did he even get his job? Sakura blanched momentarily, lost in how stupidity managed to enter such a high rank, but she drew back into focus at the mention of her former mentor. She rolled her head, stretching out her neck, and she waved him off. She turned away from him to glance at the empty streets of her beloved city. She supposed she could visit the Hokage. What else could she do?

"So it seems." She drawled out. She glanced through piercing emerald eyes at him, and watched as his shoulders drew taught. "I shall be there soon."

With another 'pop' and another wave of smoke, he was gone, and she couldn't be happier. Sakura snorted. Stupidity didn't fall too short now, did it.

Sakura sighed and narrowed her eyes at the rising of the sun. Perhaps the Hokage could rid her of her ever growing boredom. A smirk grew upon her rosy lips. Perhaps another assignment to occupy her.

She sauntered back in her little apartment, and dragged herself along to her room to prepare.

The sun was high in the sky by the time she sauntered into the Hokage's office, not that she cared. Time wasn't of the essence at the moment. Sakura knew her old mentor would stream a fit for taking on Kakashi's old habits, but Sakura didn't honestly care. She's done more than enough service for her country. She _deserved_ to be accommodated.

Strutting wasn't necessarily the word Sakura would use to describe how she approached the Hokage's desk nor something she would even really consider appropriate considering the sheer atmosphere. Tsunade's face was contorted into a scowl, and a darkening gleam narrowed out beneath her lashes. As a former pupil of such a distinguished character, Sakura knew not all was going to turn out as expected especially with the busty blonde.

"You called." Sakura drawled.

She watched as the muscles drew taught across Tsunade's shoulders and the frown upon her lips dropped further down. Sakura knew the bubbling anger growing in Tsunade's stomach and she felt the stirrings of her own rivaling in the pits.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Tsunade bit out.

Sakura shifted her weight to one side, bring her hands up to her hips. Annoyance crept up in her and her cheeks grew warm.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsunade slammed her fists onto her desk. The stacks of paper on either side of her stirred, flying about precariously.

"Damn it, Sakura! You fucked up!" Sakura blanched at this and narrowed her eyes as Tsunade plowed on. "You didn't even try to disguise yourself! Pink hair is noticeable! How many people have fucking pink hair?"

Sakura felt the rage boiling in her stomach and she ground her teeth together. "I did exactly as I was told."

"You were to go undercover. The key word here is undercover. You not only made a sloppy mess of the situation, but the victims are pointing to you as an operative of the trade." Tsunade ground her hands against the wood of the desk.

Sakura shifted her weight some more. She stared boldly into the chocolate eyes of her mentor and ground her teeth harder.

"And you suspect my job was less than up to par, how? How else should I have done this, hm? Who else would have do this job in the time frame you gave?" Sakura chewed out, her lips pulling into a snarl.

Sakura furrowed her brows as silence drew on between the two of them. Sakura stared endlessly at Tsunade as her fists clenched and unclenched on the desk. How dare she! Her job wasn't meant to be a clean picture perfect just because the public doesn't want to know the reality of the world. She was sent in to do what everyone else deemed too _dirty _of a task to complete. And she did it effectively with pride. That is what mattered most here.

"I need you out of the nation for awhile."

Flinching, Sakura found her muscles bunching under her skin. She shifted her weight again to stand firmly and straight before the Hokage. The muscles in her back tightened, but her hands stayed planted on her hips.

"Sakura, I hate to do this after the mess you made of your last mission, but the trade isn't over. Yusuke was only one of the heads on this serpent. There seems to be one more operative hidden among the Five Nations which is pulling the strings in the trade."

Sakura briefly recalled a conversation with Yusuke months ago regarding said operative. The moron was quite useless. He had babbled on a bit on how uptight and strict he was, but she supposed that's why he was the only one at the moment incapacitated. She chuckled to herself before snorting.

"I believe I have a general sense of where said man is running the organization. Kirigakure has quite a reputation established with the transportation of the slaves, and many rumors point to the Land of Lightening housing a portion of headquarters and slave cells." Sakura mentions with an inclination of her head.

Tsunade tapped her fingers on a scroll Sakura didn't notice before. She inwardly noted how the little details were starting to seemingly slip past her. She pushed the thought to the recesses of her mind as Tsunade unrolled the scroll out across the desk. She watched on as Tsunade scribbled something down and rerolled the scroll. Sakura found herself staring into the depths of those chocolate eyes again.

"This here is your mission scroll. I don't care how long it takes you, but I need you to close the operation down completely. Too many people have suffered as is and countless more are missing still. Do what you need to do to get this done."

Sakura stepped forth to take the scroll from her outstretched hand, but Tsunade's grip was as tight as steel. Sakura found her jaw slightly aching from the pressure she putting it under.

"Sakura, be careful. There have been several reported sightings of Akatsuki in the area."

With a stiff tug, Sakura pulled the scroll completely from the Hokage's hand and excused herself coldly.

Sakura wasn't too sure how she managed to keep her anger from boiling over as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Fucked up, sure, pfft. Sakura never fucked up. She did every damn thing the way it was supposed to be done and then some. Perhaps she enjoyed snapping his neck much more than she should have, but the fucker had it coming. And disguising herself wasn't something she had in mind. Her page in the Bingo Book is what counted most here. Just some more to add to it.

Scuffing at the audacity of the situation, she jumped down to the street. She adjusted her medical skirt slightly so she could brush her fingers along the bindings around her leg strapping the weapon holster to her. She paced herself evenly as the crowd shifted ways for her. Murmurs arose to her ears amongst the people as she continued on to her place.

"I heard the buyer had pink hair.."

"Wasn't she seen at the crime scene?"

"-you think she did it?"

Sakura glared menacingly around at the whispers, and she harshly pushed on. She did her best to ignore the words streaming from the mouths around her, which was quite a fete seeing as word in the Konoha spreads like fire. Sakura inwardly chuckled at the pun and practically threw herself up the stairs to her apartment and in.

What a wonderful day it was turning out to be indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.:** My dear readers, I leave you with subtle hints of a back drop story to this and I do leave you with a hint of what a travel this story shall take you on. I apologize for the delay. I always do, but I hope you all haven't forgotten how much you just _love_ waiting for me to come about this. No sexual pleasure today, but hopefully you enjoy this tension and female role play in the meantime.

**Beyond Him**

Chapter Four

Sakura knew she had little patience the moment for once she opened the scroll her teeth began chattering and her jaw clenched. Her fingers brushed over the crisp page with lightening speed and she cringed at the neatness of the letters.

The International Organization of Shinobi

For Official Use Only

**Konohagakure**

**Project for Assigned Konoha Shinobi**

Main Report and Official Seal

Official

Report No.

February

Year of the Snake

This document has a restricted distribution and may be used by recipients only in the performance of

their official duties. Its contents may not otherwise be disclosed without the authorization of The

International Organization of Shinobi.

Permission to transport relative information scrolls of market goods across international borders has been granted to Haruno Sakura. Permission to use as much allotted time to appropriately access and report goods and market value has been granted as well to Haruno Sakura from the Hokage-sama of Konohagakure.

Tsunade

Sakura was not appeased by any means with the low classification of the mission scroll, but Sakura assumed this was to be her cover as she traveled from Fire. She scanned over the official seal of the Hokage and raised her delicate eyebrows at the sloppy signature.

She nearly laughed at the smaller official report detailing her real mission to deactivate the underground sex trade and to infiltrate Kirigakure as well as the Land of Lightening.

The International Organization of Shinobi

For Official Use Only

**Konohagakure**

**Project for Assigned Konoha Shinobi**

Main Report and Official Seal

Official

Report No.

February

Year of the Snake

This document has a restricted distribution and may be used by recipients only in the performance of

their official duties. Its contents may not otherwise be disclosed without the authorization of The

International Organization of Shinobi.

Permission to infiltrate other nations and parties involved under guise as a buyer of illegal transportation, kidnapping, and other services of unwarranted individuals with offending parties has been allowed to Haruno Sakura from strict permission from the Hokage of Konohagakure. Permission has been granted to Haruno Sakura to eliminate traces of the organization and other parties involved by means necessary and to restore victims to safe housing. Time allotted outside of Konohagakure has been extended indefinitely to accommodate necessity of mission.

Noting the lack of the Hokage seal and signature, just _delighted_ Sakura. Tossing the scroll onto the floor, Sakura scuttled around her apartment grabbing random necessities as she needed them. Sakura filtered through the contents of her bathroom easily before caressing each and every weapon she hid in her pouches and pack. These were her defining moments. She felt power seemingly dripping from her hands while reflecting on every use she could get from a senbon or a stealthily placed kunai. She shivered with excitement as each poison container slipped effortlessly into the hidden pockets of her pack. But nothing more excited her than easing her gloves into the side pouch.

She was a kunoichi and nothing made her prouder.

Sakura flung her hair over her shoulder before sidling over to the closet to grab appropriate clothing for the occasions she knew would require something better than a catsuit. She knew leaving Konoha on a mission would require her usual work attire, but those moments when she posed as a delightful buyer needed something more of taste.

Her cold nimble fingers touched each fabric lovingly before selecting only a few. She only chose the most rich of colors and the most appeasing of curvature. Only the best for me, Sakura thought with a crooked smile.

Of course, Sakura couldn't forget her _proper_ identification cards nor her signature wallet. She would absolutely dread having to turn back to fetch these said items. She was surprised nonetheless than Tsunade didn't confiscate these items and provide new documentation with how enraged she was regarding the first opened sex trade bust.

Sakura was quick to finish the closing of her pack and checked her apartment before sealing each room. As she stepped into the foyer, she paused momentarily at an old picture.

There in a nice little frame sat a dear old picture of Team Seven. Sakura tilted her head to the side and reached out to run her finger over the face Kakashi and Naruto. Her cheeks pulled down as her finger sidled over her once boyish figure to the Uchiha. She fully grabbed the frame now and drew it closer to her. Her piercing eyes dragged over his scowl and her teeth snapped together painfully in a grimace.

Her hands clenched and with a sickening crunch the glass of the frame broke. Sakura dropped the broken frame, picture and all, to turn to her door and onward.

Sakura darted between the trees with a ferocity she never knew she possessed. Her muscles bunched beneath her skin and her blood pounded in her ears. Her arms were flung delicately so behind her. She had tied her long locks at the nape of her neck, yet some stragglers tickled her shoulders. Sakura hummed silently to herself as the day settled into a cool evening.

She had long since left the warmer lands of Konohagakure. The trees were becoming thinner as the miles passed. The air had long turned cool to her heated skin as she started to come to closer to Iwagakure. The land itself became harder, thicker with heavy stones and laden with boulders.

Sakura knew she would soon have to step aside to appropriately disguise herself as to not be suspected, but she didn't like a moment of it. She hated traveling at an agonizingly slow pace to fake civilian nature. What she hated the most was the prospect of ruining her cover, so she supposed it would be safer to change soon than later.

Abruptly, Sakura stopped and darted her eyes around. She dropped to the forest floor and clung to the low stones and reached out daringly with her chakra spanning the horizon. Her heart pounded in her chest and thudded in her ears. She sat crouched like this for seemingly hours before quickly pulling on her civilian attire.

She froze at every leaf rustling and shook like a leaf the instant she felt no other chakra. Her breath came out in ragged puffs and she curled herself around the foliage until she reached a road.

A momentary lapse in her concentration had her mind reeling at what she thought was familiar and unwanted chakra signature. Sakura mentally shook herself firmly.

The small details really were slipping past her, but perhaps not as much as she thought.

Sakura shifted the material of her jacket bunching it around the top of her breasts and holding the material firmly. She huddled in on herself and began shivering as she stumbled almost aimlessly on the hard dirt trail. Sakura huffed loudly and let her teeth chatter and cling together. She let her feet drag a tad as she continuously adjusted the pack on her shoulder.

Sakura merely jumped in surprise as two men jumped around the rocks before her. Her emerald eyes widened and she nearly let a choked scream form in her throat. The ninja wore one sleeve and lapel on the side of the Iwagakure uniform without the sleeve. Their hands were darting behind their thick vests to reach what she presumed were knives.

Sakura's hands shook in front of her and she shuffled back. Her mouth tried to form a sentence, but Sakura knew she shouldn't be the first to speak.

The one to the left chuckled darkly before straightening with the knife twirling around his fingers. Sakura watched as his other hand adjusted his blue headband.

"And what per say brings you this way in the dark?" he questioned.

Sakura, ever the one to play the role of a damsel in distress, decided to add a quiet stutter to her act.

"P-Please, sir, I'm just looking for an a-acquaintance of mine." She chewed her lip and let her eyes shift to and fro.

This seemed to ease the tense Iwagakure ninja as the eyed her from the distance. The one who previously spoke, brought his hand away from his headband before moving his weight to a more casual side lean. Sakura knew how to play the game, and she mentally patted herself on the back.

"Who would this be?"

"Ryo." Sakura sighed and gently brought her hands to clutch the fabric of her jacket tighter feigning shivering. "Kuroda Ryo."

Hook, line, and sinker.

The two shinobi straightened immediately and practically glared daggers at her. Sakura shifted some more and made a pitiful noise in the back of her throat. Both shinobi spoke silently to each other before they nodded their heads in the direction of where Sakura presumed the trail led further up the mountain.

She stepped forth nervously and took small strides to the men. The one who spoke reached out for her bag which she handed over with shaking hands. The other shinobi grasped her forearms and calmly explained to her how she had to by custom orders of the Tsuchikage be blindfolded before entering the village. Sakura nodded numbly as her vision was blocked with a thick fabric.

Sakura flinched as she was swept off her feet. The wind brushed past her in sharp whirlwinds of gusts. Sakura let her fingers slid to grasp what she assumed was the shinobi's flak jacket and she felt his muscles tighten briefly.

Sakura was lost in her thoughts, as the trip up the mountain to the village was taking quite longer than she wanted, when she was bestowed the pleasure of having her legs gently released from the hold of the shinobi previously carrying her. She gasped and let her fingers curl more so around the man holding her. His breath hitched in her ears while she tried to straighten her attire to seem presentable. Her vision was cleared and she blinked several times to adjust to the light of the village around her.

Scanning the surroundings, she took note of every detail possible.

The rocky mountain ranges that surround the village and country provide a natural stronghold, but one that wouldn't withhold against her powerful hands if needed be. The village sits among a mountain range consisting of small narrow waterfalls. The sound vibrated in her ears as she refocused on her task. With the buildings being composed of rock and stone, Sakura noted the odd shapes formatted of rock into tower-like structures, which Sakura clucked her tongue at. Those didn't look interesting or decorative by any means. She supposed she couldn't expect much though of a village hidden among the mountain ranges. A network of bridges connected the buildings and Sakura noted each and every one she could from her angle.

She twisted her head to look at the shinobi now gathering beside her and she widened her eyes expertly.

"You must be quite the work force to maintain such..finesse." Sakura cooed before tilting her head to slowly gaze at them through her long lashes.

Sakura turned her full attention to the shinobi whose body heat was warming her backside. She raised a thin eyebrow at him and offered a gentle, unsure sigh. She locked gazes with his charcoal gaze and chewed her lip a tad. He seemed vaguely familiar in the moment and she felt her body pull like taught strings.

What familiar eyes, she thought.

He had instantly stepped from her and she snorted while twisting away. She took a few steps from him with her attention on a particular ominous building.

"Do tell me, gentlemen, Kuroda-san is in good company here, yes?"

She glanced back and smiled at the tight nods she received.

"Oh, good. I was hoping he would be here." Sakura breathed staring down at the empty buildings before her.

Sakura twisted around to gaze lazily at the few shinobi aimlessly there in her sights. She focused in on her pack, and offered her hand out to the man. He started to come forth when a spectator forced his way through. He grabbed her pack and tossed it gently over his shoulder. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him in annoyance and huffed. Twisting her head, she glanced back at the ominous building.

"It seems business in the Land of Iron has significantly impacted my partner's investors."

Sakura snapped her head in the direction of a new tone and she eyed him immensely. "They're all seeking me out!"

Sakura looked at the stocky fellow with renewed interest. Emerald eyes sparkling, she let herself become as tiny as possible in his field of vision. She huddled in and gazed through narrowing eyes at his round face and noted his finely detailed clothes from his gold buttons on his overcoat to the polish on his black shoes. His brown slanted eyes partially gleamed at her and Sakura felt her blood begin to warm immensely.

"I'm so grateful for such a welcome. I wasn't expecting you to be right at the doorstep," Sakura shook her head and laughed slightly, "Yusuke was too much about his own pleasantries than his..investor's."

The man now informally introduced as Kuroda Ryo laughed heartily. Sakura inwardly gagged as his precious gold buttons practically burst from their seams and the fat around his chin jiggled obnoxiously.

"I suppose that is why he is no longer with us, but enough about this petty talk. Come along." Sakura followed his gesture as he continued to merrily chatter. "You look absolutely frigged in such a thin coat."

Her legs strides allowed her to catch up to his hustle as he led her on to what she presumed would be his office. She was almost disappointed. Who knew the second head of this eight headed serpent would be such an easy target?


End file.
